Our Song
by Victim13121
Summary: Song fic based on the Taylor Swift song "Our Song" as well as "Two Is Better Than One". Ziva wonders why she and Tony dont have a song. TIVA characters might be a little ooc. One shot...maybe. T for swearing.


**Y'know...im not really a country music fan...but i dont really mind Taylor Swift and my big sister loves her so i wrote this for her =] Love you sis!**

**Plus I really wanted to write a TonyxZiva (Tiva FTW!) fic so this is what i came up with**

**The bold italic print is the main song.**

**I think the characters might be OOC so sorry ^^''**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart.**_

Ziva David sat comfortably beside her boyfriend of six monthes and partner of five years, Tony DiNozzo, in the middle seat of his old beaten up pickup, her long dark hair down out of her usual ponytail, hanging slighly in her face. She was dressed in an olive green button-up that was tucked into her blue jeans, and a black leather belt. On most days, you would see her shiney NCIS badge clipped on to the left side of the front of her belt. But not today. Today was their day off, their first one together in weeks. The vehical they now rode in was one that he rarely used, but they were going up into the Appalachian Mountains to a place where Tony had said "was the perfect place for a picnic"and part of the trip was offroad. Seeing as though neither of their cars had four-wheel drive (which wasnt a problem in D.C.), using them probably wasnt a very good idea especially when you're going up and down steep sloped and rugged terain.

An unfamiliar tune filled the small cab of the truck but the exotic beauty couldn't hear it due to her loving boyfriend unknowingly stealing her breath away, as he drummed the beat of the song with his finger tips on the upper inner area of her thigh, he steering with his other hand and humming the tune. In the back of her head she knew it wasnt a country song and was probably a rock song; Tony did not like country. Ziva on the other hand did not mind country and actually enjoyed it quite often. She knew many country songs and, had she been able to think clearly, she probably would have compared her current situation to a song she knew by a popular female country artist named Taylor Swift. A song called 'Our Song'.

___**I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song**_**.**

Finally, Tony released her, having to use both hands to maneuver the car down the twisty dirt road ahead. Sucking in a deep, trembling breath, Ziva blushed and glared at the man beside her as she noticed him smirk, knowing his effect on her. She was pretty sure he was the only man in the entire world who could steal her breath away and get her to blush as many times a day as he did, whether from his direct or indirect actions. Of course, he loved his effect on her and never missed an chance to act on it. Whether it was grabbing her in the middle of the bullpen at work and kissing her with all the passion he had or simply leaving hickeys up and down her neck which triggered frequent teasing from co-workers and from their loving friends on the NCIS team, he never missed an opportunity.

Suddenly, something occured to her. She had heard some people talking at work about American couples having their very own songs, so everytime they heard their tune they would be able to think of their loved one and, if the chance arised, would always dance to it. It occured to Ziva that she and Tony did not have a song. Was that a bad sign for their relationship? This concearned her. Not quite sure what exactly she was looking for, Ziva glanced around the cab of the truck before turning the volume on the radio down and looking up at Tony.

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, keeping his head turned towards the road, Tony got a look of concern on his face before asking, "Everything alright, babe?"

"Huh? Oh, is nothing...I was just thinking...we dont have a song. Is that bad?" she said looking up at him, feeling slightly foolish.

His face relaxed and he seemed to ponder her question for a few seconds before replying.

"Nah, our song just hasnt come along yet. Don't worry, it'll come in time," he smiled at her affectionately, patting her on the thigh again and having bite back a grin as his actions caused her to jump a little bit. "Don't let it bother you, babe."

"Alright," she mumble under her breath before pressing herself a little tighter against his side. This caused him to smile, and take one hand off the wheel to wrap his arm around her, his hand resting on her lower abdomin, slipping ever so slighly below her jeans, earning him a playful slap on the chest.

"Hey! You're gonna make me crash!"

"Well, then watch where you place your hand, Agent DiNozzo!" Ziva growled playful.

Tony just smirked, "Never bothered you any of those other times..."

Tony laughed as his partner who blushed violently as she slapped him on the chest a few more times, a little harder this time. Letting out a final huff, she grabbed his wrist and moved his hand up further on her stomach, only to have him slide it back down a little lower than the last time. After about the third time of repeating this process, Ziva began to slap his hand repeatedly.

"Quit it, quit it, quit it!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" he laughed sliding his hand himself up her body, causing her to shiver slightly. "Calmati, Bella. Lo ti amo."

She gave him a confused look, "Tony, you know Italian is not one of the languages I speak well."

He chuckled again, before turning his head to the side and giving her a kiss on the temple, watching the road out of the corner of his eye.

"I said, 'Calm down, Beautiful. I love you. "

Blushing violently again for about the third time in the last ten minutes she gave him one of her rare shy smiles.

"_It is incredible how I continue to degrade from the strong, fearless Mossad Assassin to a...oh, what is it called...love-sick crackhead?" _Ziva thought to herself quoting a song she had heard on a modern music station.

"I love you too, Tony."

He grinned again, his eyes shining like stars in the night sky.

"Not too much farther now."

Ziva smiled and pushed all thought of her earlier question out of her mind as she turned the radio back up, her heart fluttering with excitement with what Tony had in store for them for the day.

_One month later..._

_**I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away**_

Ziva let out a low growl as she ran up the stairs to her and Tony's apartment on the 7th floor of their apartment building. There was an elevator but today had been a shitty day and she need to work some of her anger off.

She had nearly wrecked her car this morning on the way to work and got ticketed for wreckless driving, she had been teased mercilessly about a particularily large hickey (which she still had to kick Tony's ass for) on her neck by McGee and Abby (Abby had poked it really hard! Hard enough to make Ziva gasp and clamp her hand over it; hickeys of that magnitude do not feel good when they are proded! Luckily she got both of them stop after she threatened to kill them slowly and painfully with a thumbtack if they didnt stop which worked immediately - she had yet to find a person who didnt take her threats seriously.), she had been knocked on her ass today by a suspect they were hunting down - something that never happens to a ninja of her level of training - and Gibbs had sent home probably in fear of her killing someone. Tony had mearly given her a loving, sympathetic, 'we'll talk later' look as she stormed into the elevator. And that was only the major things that went wrong! There were so many little things that went wrong as well she wanted to beat the living nightlights (_Daylights? Oh hell, she didnt care. She hated those damn American sayings, she could never get them right!) _out of the next person or thing that pissed her off!

Reaching their door, she slammed her key in to the slot and twisted it so hard she practically broke it in the door. Finally gaining access to the apartment, Ziva kicked the door shut behind hard enough that it gave a satisfying slam behind her, but it didnt make her feel much better.

___**Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed**_

_"Maybe I can just sleep until Tony gets home, or better yet, just sleep for the rest of the day!"_ Ziva thought angrily, but then stopped. "_No I want to see Tony again before I go to bed, he will make me feel better. Besides I probably couldnt sleep all day anyway. Maybe just a short nap."_

Ziva let out another exasperated, frustrated sigh as she pulled her hair out of her ponytail, stomping down the hallway to their room.

___**I almost didn't notice all the roses**_

It wasnt until she did all but kick their bedroom door down that she noticed that scattered around their room were long-stem red roses and rose petals. There had to be at least four dozen of them.

Ziva gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide and filling with tears. When had he had time to do this? He couldnt have done it before work, they had been too busy with, erm...(_Ziva blushed at the thought)_..._extracurricular activities _until the very last minute before they had to leave. Lunch break! This must of been those 'errands' he had to run! He knew she was having a bad day so he went out and did this to make her day!

Investigating the room a little further she found that all of the walls and the ceiling were covered in pictures of them and sticky notes with things he loved about her and different moments he loved that they had shared since they first met written on them. Upon further inspection, Ziva saw that the only wall not completely covered was the wall across from the doorway which had a formation of sticky notes on it that spelled the words "OUR SONG" and a arrow that pointed down to a piece of printer paper that appeared to have lyrics to a song on it.

_**And the note that said...**_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

Ziva felt hot tears running down her cheeks, as she read the piece of paper with shaking hands. This is what he had been so focused on doing for the past month? She recalled him spending hours on the computer with his headphones in. She had been starting to think she had done something wrong and he was ignoring her. She was going to question him tonight, but she had had such a terrible day, she had forgot all about it.

Folding the paper neatly before stuffing it into her pocket, Ziva bolted out her front door, grabbing her keys along the way, not even bothering to lock the door behind her. She took the stairs knowing they were faster, and practically bounded down them whole stair cases at a time.

Once outside, she found it had started to rain, so she scrambled to her car. Turning the key, her car stuttered before refusing to start and then dying completely.

Ziva groaned as she let her head fall against the steering wheel, clamping her eyes shut as she mentally cursed her piece of shit car. She needed to see him so badly. Suddenly her eyes flew open. Work wasnt too far from where they lived, she knew the way. She had missed her morning run today anyway.

Scrambling out of her car she sprinted through the now pouring rain, down the street towards the NCIS base.

___**I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
**_

After what seemed like the longest run of her life, Ziva burst through the front doors of the NCIS base, soaking wet and shivering, and ran past the receptionist. Luckily, she hadnt taken off her badge when she got home, show she mearly flashed it as she ran through, even though it didnt really matter. The little old lady at the front desk, Joan, knew her so she flashing her badge wasnt really necessary but she did it any way.

Just about slipping as she slid across the floor, Ziva made her way to the elevator, mashing the up button in hopes it would bring the elevator faster. Growing impatient, Ziva began to pace back and forth in front of the elevator, even though it had really only been a few seconds since she had arrived at it. Finally the tell-tale sound of the elevator's arrival sounded, and Ziva scrambled in, almost slipping again. Much to her relief it was empty - she really hadnt wanted to explain her situation to some asshat (_she got the feeling that wasnt the term she was looking for...)_ on the ride up to her teams floor.

After another what seemed to be hours of waiting another tell-tale 'Ding!' told her she had arrived at her floor. Ziva sprinted out of the elevator to find the floor void of all life except for one man.

Tony leaned up against his desk, apparently expecting her arrival.

_**That was as good as our song...**_

She ran to him, jumping onto him and wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him in a way that would tell him exactly how she felt about what he did for her.

When they finally broke off, gasping for air, foreheads leaned up against eachother, he gave her a questioning look. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I ran here," she said with a smile, shivering, but growing warmer as he pulled her tighter against him.

He chuckled, "Why'd you do that? You're freezing!" He rubbed her arms up and down in attempt to warm her up with friction, unknowingly causing more goosebumps to appear on her skin.

"Car wouldnt start..." she mumbled, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"So you ran here? Zi, you're gonna catch a cold!" he chuckled again, his laugh reverberating through her.

"I really, really wanted to see you...I-I..uhh", Ziva felt her words catch in her throat, hers eyes burning with tears. Not trusting herself to speak, she mearly slid the folded up piece of paper out of her back pocket (which had some how managed to stay dry, though she wasnt really sure how - the rest of her was soaked!)

He smiled when he realized what it was.

"You like it?"

"L-like it?", Ziva ground out through chattering teath. "I love it. I love you."

He grinned, "I was hoping you'd say that...I love you too."

He pulled her into another bruising kiss. They didnt even realize they had company until a high pitched squeal cut them off.

Pulling back immediately, Tony let Ziva slide down to the floor and the pair looked over to find Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Jenny, and even Ducky staring them; each with their own unique expressions.

The over-hyper goth scientist was bouncing around over-joyed, obviously elated to see her two friends in their current state (she had been the one who had emitted the squeal earlier).

McGee had a smug smirk on his face, now having more teasing ammo to use against them.

Jenny and Ducky were mearly chuckling and shaking their heads.

And Gibbs had a hard to read expression on his face; he was either amused or pissed. He had a cup of coffee in his hand though so that was hopefully a good sign.

"Hey, Tony, is she the one bringing all that 'paper work' up to you?" McGee laughed, the smug smirk never leaving his face.

Ziva gave Tony a confused look and he just chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey, McGeek, was that you who squeled like a girl a few seconds ago?"

"What? No, that was Abby!"

"Sure, it was, Probie."

"AWW! You guys are so cute together!" The young goth girl could barely contain her enthusiasm.

Ziva just sighed and stared up at the ceiling, the ever-returning blush across her face once again. Tony just laughed gain.

"DiNozzo! David! I let you guys break rule #12 only if you guys promised to keep it out of work. This is not out of work. Save it for the bedroom! And Zivers, if you catch a cold, I am not giving you any time off!" Gibbs growled in obvious mock anger. He must have noticed the fact that Ziva was sopping wet and shivering, then again Gibbs noticed everything so that was nothing new...

Ziva let out another deep sigh, still blushing, as she let her head fall with a thump onto her boyfriend's chest, her arms crossed infront of her own as she leaned flush against him, Tony's warm jacket around her shoulders (he had taken it off and wrapped it around her before he settled his hands on the small of her back, her smaller frame pulled tight against his own, in an attempt to keep some of her body heat in) before replying.

" 'kay. "

"Y'know Boss, technically Zi isnt working, I mean you sent her home earlier..."

THWACK!

Gibbs' hand collided with the back of Tony's head.

Rubbing the back of his head, Tony grinned, "Heh, I deserved that. Thanks Boss."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Alright, now go home."

"Uh, boss?"

"What, DiNozzo?

"The case?"

"We just closed it. The son of a bitch confessed. DiNozzo was supposed to be down there with us, but he claimed he had someone dropping off 'important paperwork'."

"Ah."

It took about two more seconds for what their boss had just said to register before Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and dragged her off to the elevator.

Glancing over his shoulder, Tony called back, "Thanks Boss, see you tommorow! Unless Ziva's sick, which she probably will be, then we'll be taking the next few days off!"

"DiNozzo, I just said I'm not giving you guys any days off! And why would you get days off if she's sick?"

"Boss, if she's sick you have to give her time off! And it's my job to take care of her!"

"Says who? She can take care of her self!"

"Umm...still right here, guys..." Ziva mumbled as Tony led her into the elevator. "And I do not believe I am sick!"

"Good! I'll see you two tomorrow then!" Gibbs called after them.

"Play nice you two!" McGee called after them as well teasingly.

"McGee, I can kill you thirteen different ways with a - oomph!" Ziva was cut of by Tony, who stopped and turned around midway through the elevator unexpectedly, causing Ziva to run into his chest.

They could here the rest of the team laughing as the elevator door closed.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Ziva grumbled rubbing her forehead. Tony had a hard chest...

"Sorry," he said softly with a grin as he gave her a quick kiss.

"I suppose I can forgive you just this once..." she mumbled back as he kissed her again, a little harder and a little longer this time.

"So you really liked it?" Tony whispered when they broke for air.

She grinned and gave another quick but sweet kiss.

"Yes."

He grinned again, "I'll have to play it for you sometime..."

"You have it saved to your laptop?"

"No - well, yeah - but...play as in...on the guitar."

"You play guitar?" her eyes seemed to light up.

He just laughed and nodded.

The elevator doors opened and the two tore through the lobby, hand in hand, and out through the parking lot to Tony's car.

_**And when I got home ... before I said amen**_

Ziva smiled to herself as they drove home, his hand resting on top of hers on the center armrest.

"_So this is our song..."  
__**  
Asking God if he could play it again.**___

-

**Heh...sorry if that was cheesey...i enjoyed writing it though =]**

**Hate it? Love it? Tell me what you think! It just takes a few seconds!**


End file.
